


I dreamed a dream

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Muchos podrían verlos distintos, es decir, ella era una simple prostituta y él el alcalde del pueblo. Pero ese hombre había sido su salvador en sus últimos momento y le había dado un amor que siempre había soñado.





	I dreamed a dream

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, estaba enferma y lo sabía perfectamente, es decir, las últimas semanas a penas había tenido para comer ella y tenía a duras penas un único vestido —que no era nada favorable para las frías noches que estaban cayendo, debido al invierno que azotaba  en [Montreuil-sur-Mer](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montreuil-sur-Mer)—, pero todo aquello no le importaba en los más mínimo, pues su única preocupación era juntar el dinero suficiente para tener para su pequeña niña, para que ella viviera de una buena forma, su pequeña Cosette, que no tenía culpa de nada en este mundo, no tenía culpa alguna de sus pecados.

Cuando había sido despedida de verdad que había buscado muchas alternativas, pero en un pequeño pueblo los rumores se expandían como la peste y nadie quería contratar a una madre soltera, por lo que después de vender su cabello, sus posesiones y todo, no tenía nada más que vender su propio cuerpo.

Cada vez que tenía que ir a pasearse a las afueras de aquel bar, se sentía realmente mal. Todo se esfumaba, sólo quedaba ella que se vendía como si fuera un pedazo de carne, que tenía que aceptar las humillaciones, aguantando siempre el llanto, repitiendo siempre en su mente, como si fuera un mantra que la protegía de todo lo malo del mundo, que lo hacía por Cosette, por su pequeña niña rubia. Su pequeño ángel.

Pero siempre supo que en algún momento la arrestarían, aunque nunca espero que la culparan a ella por algo que había iniciado otro hombre, mas su mente le dijo que un hombre con dinero no recibiría castigo alguno por golpear a una prostituta y meterle nieve en su vestido, con ese frío invierno que azotaba el pueblo.

Había creído todo perdido, que sus suplicas nunca serían escuchadas por Dios, que su pequeño ángel moriría porque ella no iba a poder protegerla, que sería arrebatada de esta vida, antes de poder comenzar a vivirla, pero ese hombre de gran tamaño había entrado a salvarla, a ella, de todas las personas, y simplemente no había podido seguir en pie antes de desmayarse.

—

Desde que su alma había sido redimida que siempre intentaba hacer lo que era correcto, ayudar a los más necesitados, vivir una vida pacífica, sin grandes lujos, buscando siempre un bien mayor.

Por aquella razón cuando lo habían ido a buscar, pues Javert, aquel policía que había sido guardia en Toulon, se estaba excediendo, había dejado su miedo de lado. La verdad es que estaba aterrado por la presencia constante de aquel hombre en Montreuil-sur-Mer, buscando cualquier cosa para poder hundirlo —incluso tenía su plan de escape listo por si las cosas se complicaban demasiado—, pero no podía permitir que una injusticia ocurriera frente sus narices.

Cuando había llegado a la estación de policía, su corazón se había encogido al ver a esa pobre mujer ahí. Su mente le dijo que no tendría más que la edad que había poseído su hermana cuando él había sido arrestado, comenzando a pensar nuevamente en su hermana como no lo había hecho en años. ¿Ella habría sufrido lo mismo que esta pobre mujer frente a él? Esa mujer que apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero que al verlo había sido como si toda la rabia del mundo la invadiera, como un animal herido frente al ser que lo había lastimado en primer lugar.

— ¡Todo es su culpa! ¡Usted me hizo esto! ¡Usted me despidió! — Intentó recordar en su mente a las personas que había despedido desde que tenía su fábrica de ladrillos, pero sólo le venían a la mente hombres o mujeres que habían robado, pero una vocecita le dijo que era la mujer que tenía una niña. Recordaba haberle dicho a la capataz que se encargara de ella y no podía estar más arrepentido de sus acciones en aquel momento.

No le importó que ella le escupiera en la cara, merecía mucho más por aquel daño que le había causado y después de una acalorada discusión con Javert, donde termino por gritar que se marchara de una vez, aquella mujer se desplomó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, sin fuerza alguna para poder seguir adelante.

—

Podía sentir la mirada del médico sobre él, mirando con curiosidad por qué el alcalde del pueblo se preocupaba por una prostituta, pero al menos tenía la decencia de no preguntar nada, únicamente estaba atendiendo a aquella mujer que ardía en fiebre en su cama.

Su mente le dijo que ella se llamaba Fantine y que él era el responsable del sufrimiento que ella estaba sintiendo, de aquella pesadilla que había tenido que vivir, después de que él no se quedara para saber más de su caso antes que fuera despedida, únicamente porque estaba demasiado aterrado con Javert ahí.

— Por ahora no puedo hacer más, mañana podré enviar a una enfermera — El médico lo miró cuando termino de guardar sus cosas. Dudaba seriamente que el alcalde tuviera algo con aquella prostituta, que tenía más bien un pie en la tumba ya. Era demasiado difícil que ella sanara, tal vez si hubiera sido tratada desde un comienzo, pero después de andar con aquel vestido empapado, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, no había mucho que se pudiera hacer.

El alcalde, aquel hombre de cuerpo ancho, que se hacía llamar Madeleine —aunque su nombre fuera otro, el nombre de un hombre buscado por la ley por romper su libertad condicional— se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo que yacía en la cama, con temblores debido al frío y la fiebre que la recorría.

Debía quitarle el vestido empapado, le dijo su mente, siendo que únicamente movió un poco las mantas, para comenzar a abrir aquel corsé que la mujer estaba usando haciendo lo que era humanamente posible para no ver la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, lo último que quería era que Fantine se sintiera incómoda o pensara que se quería aprovechar de ella en aquella situación.

— Monsier Madeleine... — La sintió hablar, una voz demasiado cansada y su vista se posó en el rostro demacrado de aquella pobre mujer. No pudo evitar pensar en su propia hermana nuevamente, a la cual le había fallado miserablemente y la había dejado sola con sus pequeños al él ir a prisión.

— Shuuu... necesita descansar, únicamente estoy quitando la ropa empapada — Le susurró, como si hubiera alguien más en la habitación y no quería que se enterara de que ellos estaban ahí, en esa situación, que se podía ver tan comprometedora realmente.

— A usted no le cobraría.... — Murmuró la pobre mujer tendida en aquella ama, con sus ojos nublados por la fiebre que había en su cuerpo, aquella fiebre que lentamente la estaba matando. — ¿Por qué debía importar que tuviera una niña?...

— Lamento aquello... yo debí ocuparme de su asunto, pero ahora nada le hará falta, Fantine, ni a usted ni a su hija — Fue más bien un juramento que hizo en aquel momento, más que una promesa. Se haría responsable de su error, cuidaría a Fantine y mandaría dinero para que la pequeña niña de ella fuera enviada a Montreuil-sur-Mer para poder reencontrarse con su madre.

— Podría besarlo — Le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, tendida en aquella cama. Su instinto le decía que se habían aprovechado demasiado de aquella pobre mujer, por lo qué únicamente volvió a cubrir aquel cuerpo frágil que estaba en la cama con las mantas, esperaría que ella durmiera para poder cambiarla de ropas, para que no fuera más complicado.

— No es necesario... descanse — Le murmuró con suavidad, besando la frente de aquella mujer, que el pueblo veía de mala manera por ser madre soltera además de una prostituta, pero como a su señor en los cielos, a Jean Valjean poco le importó que Fantine fuera una prostituta. Era una persona, un ser del señor, su creación.

—

Los días avanzaban lentamente y Fantine recibía los cuidados necesarios. Después de aquella primera noche, cuando ella le había dicho que no iba a cobrarle, nunca habían vuelto a tocar ese tema para nada, pero una especie de amistad comenzó a crecer entre ambos, que podían ser bastante parecidos realmente.

Ambos habían sido dos ingenuos arrojados a un mundo salvaje, que no había tenido piedad con ellos. Él por querer robar pan para sus sobrinos y para su hermana, ella por querer proteger a la niña que había dado a luz, de un amor que la había abandonado sin más.

Solía sentarse al lado de la cama de la mujer, escuchando como ella hablaba animadamente de su pequeña Cosette, de aquella niña de cabellos rubios, según le había dicho. Por su parte él no hablaba demasiado, nunca podía bajar esa barrera que tenía, esa que escondía su verdadera identidad.

— Monsier Madeleine, ¿tiene usted familia? — Le preguntó con suavidad, recostada en aquel suave lecho, acomodada en las almohadas de tal manera que un ataque de tos no la dejara sin poder reaccionar.

Ese hombre había sido el único ser que la había tratado con dignidad, ya fuera por culpa o algo, él quería enmendar el daño que había hecho, se había dado cuenta de aquello. Ese hombre no era malo como había pensado, sólo no había podido hablar y ella nunca lo había buscado nuevamente para poder contarle que era lo que había sucedido.

— Tuve una hermana, pero por circunstancias más allá de mis manos la deje de ver, no sé realmente como se encuentra, la he buscado este tiempo, pero no he tenido noticias. — Le comentó con la verdad, cuando había salido de Toulon no había tenido noticias de su hermana, mucho menos de alguno de sus sobrinos... habían pasado diecinueve años, con él pudriéndose en aquella prisión, muriendo cada noche por dentro, aprendiendo a sobrevivir, siendo un animal de ser necesario.

— Eso es una lástima — Le murmuró con suavidad Fantine, pero él únicamente comenzó a hablar de su infancia en Faverolles, que no había sido tan mala realmente. Le comentó como había crecido siendo un leñador, ella únicamente reía quedo, por las historias que le contaba.

Sin notarlo en aquel momento, ambos estaban sanando una parte de sí, la parte que había sido rechazada por la sociedad, donde los habían visto como lo más bajo, juntos ahí estaban riendo de manera queda, escuchando pequeñas historias del otro.

Pequeños roces de manos, pequeñas caricias y pequeños besos depositados en la frente del otro.

Tal vez se amaban, tal vez era un amor mucho más allá de lo carnal. Tal vez simplemente era finalmente encajar con alguien que podía comprender tu dolor sin juzgarlo, simplemente estar ahí para ti.

Ambos esperaran que aquello mejorara, pero el destino siempre les había escupido en la cara y esa vez no sería distinto para Jean Valjean y para Fantine, pero al menos habían compartido aquellos días de paz juntos.


End file.
